Springtime in Karakura
by Saiko17
Summary: Ichigo & Rukia have started to fall for one another but they don't know about each others' feelings, but they hope. Ichi gets tired of waiting and does something no one expected. Read on to find out what he does! IchiRuki. Rated for future scenes.
1. Watching Each Other

**Why, hello there, my rambunctious readers! It is I, Sigma15, formerly (and unofficially) known as Deepfathom, who has returned to the wondrous land of FFN to write and put my ideas out there for you to see! HAHAHAHA…MUTHA FUCKIN' HA!**

**To everyone who has read my earlier stories or favorite/subscribed to me or my stories (even though there are only two, and they aren't BLEACH fanfics, but I digress), I'm glad you are still here and I apologize for my incredibly long hiatus although I'm not sorry for it…If that makes any sense to you. In the time I have been gone I've grown considerably larger thanks to football. I've had a very long and hard, but fun and interesting sophomore year. And finally, I have become the lucky boyfriend of the prettiest, funniest, smartest girl at my school, which is an understatement. So as you can see I've had my hands full and now my brain is, too. Full of ideas for stories and fanfics that have prodded at me to get out, and finally I have sat down to do it. **

**Another thing that has changed in my absence is that I have become an avid anime fan. I have seen a shit load of shows and my love for the Japanese and their work has grown considerably along with the amount of source material and inspiration for stories to draw from (On a side note, my gf likes anime too. SCORE! Amirite?). **

**This fanfic is a BLEACH fanfic, but I guess you probably already knew that. It is an IchiRuki Fanfic, as well, although you probably already knew that too. I love Rukia a lot as a character because she is so tough in such a small package, but she's the most beautiful loli character I have ever seen. Among other reasons.**

**Well, here it is. And forgive me if it's not any good because I'm a little rusty. **

**Finally, PLEASE REVIEW. Especially along the lines of characters, the presence of verbs turned into adjectives (i.e. "surprisED" or "damagED"), and anything else you deem necessary for comment. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or that really cute bump of hair that Rukia has (do you know what I'm talking about? That adorable little thing at the top-front of her hair? I love it!)**

Springtime in Karakura

Chapter 1: Mutual Spying between Two Clueless Lovers

It was mid-April in the lively Japanese town of Karakura and spring was in the air. The birds were singing, the trees were blossoming, and it had been almost two weeks since anyone had been attacked by either a Hollow or an Arrancar, which made the town's unusually high number of Soul Reapers, Quincies, and other assorted Hollow hunters very much at ease.

Students smile and laugh together as they make their way to school on this clear and sunny Thursday. We meet our favorite orange-haired Soul Reaper as he too walks to school with his friends.

"I love the springtime!" chirped the busty and lively Orihime as she spread her arms wide and inhaled a large breath of the early morning air. Most of the males in the group cast a sidelong glance at their chipper friend and watched as her large chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

However, one man in the group only looked at her out of admiration of her ability to be so cheerful, before they zeroed in once again on the petite beauty next to him.

Of course, this one man was none other than the orange haired boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. And of course, the petite beauty who has entranced him is none other than the small and beautiful Rukia Kuchiki.

"Me too!" responded an overly cheerful voice. Ichigo was shaken from his trance as his lecherous friend Keigo Asano laughed and shamelessly ogled Orihime's assets. "And may I say, my voluptuous Hime, you look very-" Keigo didn't finish before an angry Tatsuki punched him into the bushes.

"Ow, Tatsuki!" cried Keigo as he nursed his now swollen and bleeding face, "Those were thorn bushes!"

Tatsuki only glared at him. "Then it suits you well, Keigo," she replied hotly. "Since you're such a prick!"

"She got you there, Mister Asano," laughed Mizuido, who kicked Keigo's foot out of his way as he passed.

"Aw, stop being so formal with me!" Keigo whined, earning more laughter at his expense.

With Ichigo & Keigo

The group laughed at the banter between the two and began to move on. However, Ichigo went back and helped his pervert pal out of his thorny prison. "Why do you get yourself into these situations, Keigo?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"I can't help it!" Keigo protested. "She's just so…sexy!"

Ichigo gave his friend an odd look. "You find a girl whose completely oblivious to how hot she is to be sexy?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Keigo grinned at him as Ichigo picked him up out of the bushes. "What and you don't?" Keigo asked incredulously.

Ichigo didn't respond. He was staring off ahead at the group, or to be more specific, Rukia. Today she looked more radiant than ever. Springtime complemented her. He watched, mesmerized, as her small yet shapely hips and her round behind swayed and bounced girlishly as she stroll happily down the road. _Her hair looks especially pretty today_, Ichigo thought to herself as he let out a deep breath and curved his lips into a small smile, his eyes never leaving the small woman who had stolen his heart.

Keigo quirked his eyebrows as he watched his normally aloof friend act almost happy, and he didn't keep it to himself. "Hey, Ichigo, you're normally really grumpy and badass. But right now you're…calm and…_level-headed_. It's kinda starting to freak me out," he commented. "What's up with you lately, man?" Ichigo merely grunted in response, and he didn't move his eyes away from what was in front of him. Keigo really was confused. He couldn't see why Ichigo was acting this way.

However, Keigo's question was soon answered when Rukia turned around and flashed Ichigo a bright, cheerful smile and waved at him, her eyes never leaving Ichigo's. Almost immediately Ichigo seemed to become his old self to a degree and merely lifted his hand in response while offering a small smile that she couldn't see from her distance. Rukia smiled again and turned around, leaving a confused and baffled Keigo standing next to the now calm and silent Ichigo with his mouth agape and his eyes wide, staring back and forth between his two friends.

_What the hell?_ He thought incredulously. _No way. This is epic!_

With Rukia

Rukia was very happy today; more so than usual when she's in the Real World. The simple reason was that she loved springtime. She loved the weather that was pn the perfect line between hot and brisk. She loved the cool breezes and windy days that made you feel like you were in front of a giant fan. She loved the animals and the plants awakening and rising from their winter haunts and dens to rejoice and frolic and thrive in the newly greened fields and woods. But most of all, Rukia loved how it affected her beloved Ichigo. Although no one else noticed it, during the springtime, Ichigo had a certain spring in his step, a certain swagger; an air of happiness that he exuded throughout the day, even though it wasn't shown very much in his demeanor.

Rukia watched him walk behind her as he spoke with Keigo about something. He really looked great today. His face and body were so relaxed and calm, he looked happy. To Rukia, it was very becoming of him; looking happy. His unusually orange hair swayed in the breeze and seemed to brighten along with its owner's mood. He never looked more handsome in Rukia's eyes.

She was trying to be discreet in her observations, because she didn't want Ichigo to notice her watching him and she certainly didn't want him to know about her feelings. That knowledge along with the fact that she lived in his closet would ruin their friendship and their partner dynamic while Hollow hunting and battling. It was sad and frustrating, but for now she felt that it was necessary until he showed some interest in her.

Not being able to help herself, she turned a little farther and noticed that Ichigo was watching her as well! She saw a small smile grace his beautiful face, and his swagger becoming more loose and cheerful. Her hear swelled and pounded in her chest. Did this mean what she hoped it meant? Did Ichigo like her? This happy, hopeful thought was quickly followed by a worrying idea. Did he see me watching him?

Rukia's mind scrambled to think of a way to cover herself up, and came up with her plan. She turned her head farther, as though just noticing that Ichigo and now Keigo, too were looking at her, smiled as wide as she could and waved cheerfully at her orange-haired friend. To her relief, the two smiled and waved back, and she turned around and continued the journey to school.

_Phew!_ She thought to herself as she sighed, relaxing. _That was too close. But Ichigo looked so happy when I waved at him. I wonder…_

Her heart began even faster and she got an even bigger jump in her step from the thought of Ichigo and her being together. Little did she know that Ichigo was thinking the same thing…

**Well, how was it for a back-from-crazy-long-hiatus fic? Good? Bad? Okay? PLEASE REVIEW! No flames, please. Only comments and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2 will be up ASAP.**


	2. Ichigo Did What!

**Hello, readers! I'm back again to give you…Chapter two of, "Springtime in Karakura"!**

**Before I say anything else, I want to thank those who have reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate the comments and constructive criticism that I get from you guys. It makes a world of difference sometimes. **

**Next, this is an important note regarding chapter 2 of this story. This chapter will be told completely from Rukia's point of view. There you go. **

**Also, before I start this story I just want to give you guys a quick message, and sorry if it's a downer: In the past I've been complimented for how fast I upload, but that was almost a year ago, and I wasn't nearly as busy then as I am now. Therefore, I'll try my best to upload as fast as I can, but in most instances I won't be uploaded literally a day or two after my last update. I'm sure you guys understand.**

**I hope that didn't bum you guys out too much. But if it did this might cheer you up a bit. I give you…CHAPTER TWO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or the 10****th**** Squad's awesome captain and his almost as awesome lieutenant. I count two BIG reasons why Rangiku is awesome (that was a joke. Feel free to laugh.). **

Springtime in Karakura

Chapter 2: Ichigo did what?!

Later that day in class, neither Rukia nor Ichigo could keep their minds off of one another or the wordless exchange that occurred between them on the way to school that morning. Both of them had conflicting thoughts and emotions regarding that event, and it showed. Unlike their calm, cheerful demeanor from earlier that morning, they were both spacing out and jumped when a loud noise was made, like a dropped book or a slammed locker, jerking them out of their own little worlds. This only lasted for a few seconds before they fell into their own musings and feelings of conflicting joy, hope, and doubt.

With Rukia:

As she sat there at her desk, staring off into space, Rukia felt elated and hopeful; however, she felt nervous and conscientious at the same time. _Was Ichigo watching me? Why? Because he loves me? Because I looked weird to him? Did I have something in my hair? _Her hand slowly crept up to the back of her head and felt around, anxiously checking to see if there really was some ugly, unexpected passenger in her hair. To her relief, there wasn't. As relief swept through her, she began to think again. _If he does like me, why hasn't he made a move yet? Ichigo isn't the timid type. He's very direct, and blunt and straight forward. Ohhh, I love that about him, even if it does annoy me sometimes. And his eyes…mmm…I could stare into those glowing brown eyes for an eter-_

"Stop! Stay focused," Rukia commanded herself. She hated it when her mind wandered like that! Then, she gasped and her eyes shot open. Had she just said that out loud?

She heard the teacher clear her throat and she looked up slowly, her face reddening in her embarrassment. "Is there something you would like to say, Ms. Kuchiki?" the teacher asked the girl, the annoyance in her voice as clear as day.

"Uh-uh-um," Rukia stammered. "May I please go to the bathroom?"

The teacher rolled her eyes. "If it'll keep you from interrupting my lecture," she replied coldly.

"Thank you," Rukia mumbled as she made her way out through the classroom and towards the door. On her way out Rukia's eyes met Ichigo's, and he wore a look on his face that nearly broke her heart. It was a look that said, "I'm almost totally positive of what you were thinking about." Second, he looked halfway between laughing and being completely embarrassed himself, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

As soon as she was out the door, Rukia ran, her footfalls echoing behind her in the empty halls, to the nearest bathroom, bolted into a stall and locked the door before she sat down and put her face in her hands, trying to keep herself from crying. _Why am I acting like this? _She thought to herself as she fought her tears. _I am Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen of the Gotei 13 and a member of the noble Kuchiki family. I'm too strong, too tough, and too smart to act like some depraved little schoolgirl with a crush. _She sat up and wiped off a few of the tears that had escaped and made their way down her face.

_But, still_, she began to think as she slumped back down in deep thought, her willpower failing her. _I really do love him. But I guess I'm just acting this way because…I don't know. Maybe part of it's because I'm unsure of how Ichigo feels about me? Wait, maybe…but…no, that's mot it…_

The small, confused beauty sat there, not moving, and thinking about her feelings and thinking about Ichigo and how he feels until the dismissal bell rang and shook her from her thoughts. "Oh, man, I was in her for a while," she thought out loud as she checked herself in the mirror for tearstains or red eyes. When she deemed herself ready to go, she opened the door and stepped into the now bustling hallway.

_I'm still so shaken up and nervous_, Rukia thought as she scanned the crowds, looking for her friends. _I don't know if I can handle it if I ran into Ichigo right now._

And, of course, as fate would have it, Rukia wasn't looking where she was going and she walked right into Ichigo himself. He grunted from the surprise collision and looked down.

Rukia squeaked and turned red again. This day just kept getting more and more humiliating for her. "Whoops. Heh-heh. Speak of the devil. I've been looking for you Ichigo. Where have you been, you rascal, you? Heh," she stammered nervously as she awkwardly play-elbowed his chest. She felt like she was going to die from her heart beating.

He looked annoyed and kind of confused, but Rukia saw something else in his eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she could tell that it was something good; something calming.

Ichigo's voice brought her back to reality when he rattled off her multiple offenses. "You yell in the middle of a lecture like an idiot, then bolt out of the classroom like a freakin' army of Hollows is after you, and none of see or hear from you for the rest of class, I'm worried sick about y-" he stopped mid-rant before correcting himself. "Everyone's worried about you and wondering if you're okay, then I finally find you when you run into me with your head in the god damn clouds and all you can think of to explain your self is that weird-ass little monologue?!"

Rukia looked at her feet, her face red and her body shaking. However her face wore a small smile. _He almost said that he was worried sick about me, _she thought, starting to feel light-headed. In her mind, a small Rukia and Chappy the Rabbit were dancing around singing a victory song at the now slightly more good and certain news.

Rukia had to cover herself up, so she reverted her face into her usual tough look and raised her voice. "Yeah, so what, Ichigo?! I was feeling under the weather so I had to take a break! What the hell does it matter to you anyway?!" she shouted in reply.

"I, uh…it doesn't!" Ichigo argued. "But you still shouldn't disappear like that! What if a Hollow showed up and you were 'taking a break?' Would you still be so defensive then?!"

"Whatever," Rukia snapped back at him. "Let's just head home."

"Fine," Ichigo shot back. "Today is too good a day to have it messed up by your weirdness." Rukia shot him a look but stayed quiet as they walked out the doors of the school building and onto the street in silence, both of them lost once again in their thoughts.

Rukia watched Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, and she noticed that he looked odd, almost like he was thinking very hard about something, or trying very hard to do something with little progress. He had his hands buried in his pockets and he was slightly slouched with his head down in thought, causing his orange hair to fall over his face, obstructing his eyes from her view.

Rukia was a little concerned. "Hey, Ichigo, are you alright? You seem to be thinking about something important," she asked.

Ichigo jumped a little, as though shaken from a dream. "What?!" he spat irritably before he saw Rukia's concerned face. "Oh, I mean…uh, yeah. Everything's fine over here. How about you?"

Rukia felt like this was a little awkward, but was pleased that Ichigo didn't seem very mad at her like he was at school. So she smiled slightly. "Uh, yeah. I'm doing pretty good. No Hollows lately," she replied calmly.

Ichigo still looked nervous and awkward for some reason, but before Rukia could ask him why he was acting so strangely, he stopped walking.

Rukia turned, confused, annoyed, and concerned with how he was acting. "Ichigo, what's up?" she asked, staring at him.

Ichigo looked her right in the eyes, and her heart leapt. She'd seen this look before. The look Ichigo got when he decided he was going to do something hard or important; when he decided to win and reach his goal. She saw his resolve.

Before she knew it Ichigo was standing right in front of her, stilling looking her in the eyes. Their height difference was so large that she had to look up to see him. Once her eyes were locked onto his Ichigo began to speak. "Look, Rukia, I'm not gonna beat around the bush and worm my way through this conversation so I'm just gonna say it okay," he said in his direct, blunt, I'm-telling-you-not-asking-you voice. The resolve in his eyes was so bright at this point that Rukia had to squint a little to look at him. That was when he said the words that changed the course of Rukia's life forever.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

**Oh, shit! Did that just happen?! I think it did. And you witnessed it! Alright, thanks for reading chapter 2 of "Springtime in Karakura" and I hope you guys stay tuned for chapter 3 sometime in the next week because it will be just as epic and it will fill in some holes from this chapter regarding Ichigo's POV, as well as Rukia's unknown (but soon-to-be-known) answer to Ichigo's request for a date. So, thanks again for reading and stay tuned because chapter 3 is gonna be put up ASAP.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of this chapter using just your opinions and constructive criticism, please. FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, SO NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


End file.
